


Seraph Crew’s Galaxywide Adventures

by Aislin_writes



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_writes/pseuds/Aislin_writes
Summary: Seraph Crew, a ragtag crew assembled by a mysterious woman sent out to do her bidding while getting paid enough credits for a lifetime... The crew begins to realize something strange happening and is met with difficult decisions to make.





	Seraph Crew’s Galaxywide Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bounty Hunter Crew stumbles upon an unlikely friend on the Togruta home planet, Shili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeee so I finally decided to post my ocs stories after awhile. I’ve been super self conscious about posting this online and scared of negative feedback. But I felt comfortable enough to post this.   
> **DISCLAIMER**  
> I do not own Star Wars I only own the custom characters in this story.   
> I also suck at grammar and I am well aware the grammar is incorrect. I apologize in advance and I will correct mistakes as I see them.

~

Curious, during her meditation Cora sensed another force sensitive individual nearby, perhaps they could help her in her search? And so, being potential lead in what she came here to find; she grabbed her small bag of personal items and gently picked up her longtime companion, a small goose named Salad. And set out to find the person she sensed.

“Hurry up Kay! It’s not like this questionably precious cargo will load itself.” 

“Yeah yeah, I don’t see you helping any.”

“That’s because I, am keeping watch for potential danger”

A new voice quipped back.  
“The only “danger” here are the Akul beasts the natives hunt.”

“And by “natives” you mean your people, right Sael?”

“Hm. Whatever you say Ivana. Kay, how much longer?” 

“Well if someone, would help me it’d go a lot faster. Little bouncy ball here is zero help.”

A disapproving beep from a small purple and white droid sounded from the floor. The green skinned Togruta, known as Sael moved from her spot next to her friend Ivana to help Kay finish loading the large crates into the back of their ship. 

“You know, insulting TZ doesn’t help anything” 

“Yeah, but it makes me feel better.”

A sigh came from the mans green female companion. A new figure emerged from the ship, a green Theelin man with a large trenchcoat that hid most of his body. 

“Need I remind you both to be careful when placing the cargo boxes near the fuel cooling system!”

“Well not most ships have their “fuel cooking system” outside of the engine room!!” The green Togruta snapped back to the Theelin.

A grumble came from the Theelin as he motioned for the Togruta, Sael to move away as he took her place in helping the human man load the boxes. 

Sael, the green Togruta moved to stand with the unhelpful woman “watching” for danger. The woman was a Zeltron, quite rare in these parts who seemed very fed up with being on the torguta planet.

Cora’s eyes shifted from the two girls talking to the two men loading the last two crates. She felt a pull towards the two men, no not the two of them, just the one. The Theelin. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small beep coming from behind her. She whipped around the see the “bouncy ball” described by the human male which in reality was a small TZ unit painted purple and red. Her panic started to set in at being discovered but the droid hadn’t moved or beeped a warning to its friends. It just sat there, that’s when Cora realized it was looking at Salad. Salad being a small Goose Cora had grown up with. 

Cora removed Salad from his place in her bag, his head had been peeking out of her bag the whole time and now Salad was free. Salad made a quiet “honk” at the droid startling it into rolling back to its owners. The TZ unit started beeping frantically at the human male and repeats it ramming itself into his leg. 

The human male, Kay, did not seem pleased with the little droid as it did this. Eventually the Theelin looked to where Cora had been watching them and his eyes drifted down to the strange purple and blue goose happily waddling around honking at nearby people, droids, and boxes. 

No sooner had the Theelin pointed her out to his companions she was surrounded by them in an instant. All guns drawn focused on her. Salad went eerily quiet before quickly waddling back to Cora and poking her leg with his beak. Moving slowly as to not get shot by the strange crew Cora picked up Salad and held him close to her as to comfort him.

The torguta woman spoke first “Who are you?” 

Cora thought for a moment weighing her options and going with the horribly planned option that could potentially yield her fantastic results “I am but a simple girl, I live here and was curious about your crew.” 

“She’s lying!” 

“You sure Tureis?”

“Yes.”

“An empath? You can feel others emotions, yes,” 

This was the absolute wrong thing to say as the Zeltron woman jabbed a knife near her throat startling Salad who sat frightened in her arms. 

“And what do you know about it?” She sneered at Cora 

“He is force sensitive. It’s why he can feel others emotions, I sensed him while I was here and sought him out. I haven’t encountered another force user in a long time.”

“Is she lying Tureis?” The green torguta Sael asked 

“No... no she’s not. What do you know about this, this thing I have?” 

“It’s called the force. It means your special, I have it too.” 

The Theelin lowered his weapon he had trained on Cora and gently grabbed the Zeltron’s wrist forcing her to lower her knife. The others followed suit and holstered their blasters. 

Cora hesitated for a moment before conceding to shuffle through her bag after setting Salad down and pulled out various metal parts and piece and tiny growling crystal. “I would like to prove I am who I say.” 

“And who do you say you are?” The human male, Kay questioned.

“A Jedi of sorts, but exactly, my mind is hidden and secret.” 

Her cryptic answer just confused the crew more and they threw each other confused glances before focusing on Cora, a young Togruta woman with a pale orange skin and light markings. Her montrals were very unique, they had never seen anything like them before. Her montrals faded from a dark red to a yellow and it was beautiful, mesmerizing almost. Dotted across her sunset montrals were opaque blue markings that complimented her skin. Her eyes, which were now closed, the crew noted were a brown amber color. The woman was very beautiful and a slight pang of jealousy shot through some of the crew members

Cora turned off her senses and sat in front of four strangers, well five counting the droid. And exposed the deepest part of herself. Her force sensitivity that she always kept hidden and secret. The various metal parts began to float in front Cora and the Crystal began to shine even brighter than before. The metal pieces made their way to connect and they all fit perfectly together forming a hilt and the glimmering crystal was slotted in last before the finished hilt floated near Cora’s hand. 

Cora opened her eyes grasping the newly constructed saber and hesitated before flipping the switch noticing the stunned looks the strangers had on their faces.

A white glowing beam shot out from the hilt and filled the area around them illuminating Cora in a white light. She looked ethereal almost, with her natural beauty and the traditional Togruta garbs she was dressed in.

Bang Bang! 

Shots resounded through the air and were easily deflected by the saber wielding woman who just saved Sael’s life, the green torguta. 

Snapping into action the torguta thanked Cora before barking orders at her teammates and sprang into action. Ivana ventured off into the shadows after an argument Cora didn’t hear with Kay. Tureis ran into the ship and the ship whirred to life a few moments later. Kay was hurriedly shoving the crates into the ship not at all caring about “being careful near the fuel cooling system” and Sael had a sniper rifle trained on the men shooting at the group.

Cora immediately started deflecting the bolts back and her worry started as she saw Salad, panicking and not sure where to go. Trying to multitask was not Cora’s strong suit but she did it anyway.

Still deflecting the blaster bolts with one hand she reached out her free hand towards Salad and started lifting him with the force towards the strangers ship. At least he would be safe that way. Her eyes widened as she saw Salad drop to the floor.

Her confusion set in as Salad tumbled to the ground she realized she was also falling. That’s when it hit, the searing pain in her stomach causing her eyes to water and her saber to slip out of her hand as she became closely acquainted with the floor.


End file.
